1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording images by fusing ink or the like into a recording medium, such as paper, film or the like, and more particularly to a poor recording detection device for detecting poor recording when recording data on a recording medium by the recording head of an image recording apparatus and an image recording apparatus using it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image recording apparatus for recording images by fusing ink into a recording medium, such as a large amount of papers, films or the like records an image while carrying the recording medium at a high speed of several tens˜several hundreds m/min. In such high-speed image recording it is impossible to visually check whether image data transmitted from a higher-level device coincides with a recorded image by human eyes. Even in low-speed image recording, sometimes visual check by human eyes lacks accuracy. Therefore, in such an image recording apparatus a technology for electronically reading a recorded image and detecting poor recording by comparing this image with an image represented by image data transmitted from a higher-level device dot by dot is proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-54095 discloses an invention whose object is to make an accurate inspection by reading the printing image of a printing matter and enabling it to appropriately correspond to image data by correcting its skew by a simple method when checking a printed result by matching it with its original printing image data. It checks the printed result by attaching a reference line to inputted printing image data by a reference mark attachment unit and printing it, reading printed image read by a scanner unit for each line by a position correction unit, sliding and correcting the data for each line in such a way that the utmost-left dot may be positioned in the reference line attached by the reference attachment unit and collating it with the original printing image data.
Japanese Patent Application No. H7-89063 discloses an invention whose object is to enable the detection of a very small defect in a printing matter inspection system by aligning the printing matter with high accuracy. It extracts printing dots that appears for the first time when scanning a printed image while searching for printing dots in a specific direction, measures the inclination of a straight line, approximated by the extracted dot string as the inclination of an input image and correcting the read printed image by linearly transforming the measured inclination as a rotation parameter.